Black Butlers
by The Goddess of Darkness
Summary: Twin sisters, Scarlet and Amaya, have lost everything. Their siblings. Their parents. But all of that is about to change when they pray with all their heart and soul one night. And their prayers are answered. They are fully prepared to give up their lives, name, and soul for revenge. But will love change their minds? Rated T for language. A old story I wrote. Better than it sounds.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, much to my dislike. **

**A/N: I first started this when I was just starting to write fanfics so the first two chapters are kinda...shitty. But Bare with it, please. :) **

Two Identical 10 year old girls poked a 15 tear old boy. "He he he. Come on Erik show us." They said at the same time. He smirked and suddenly the 10 year old on the right was pinned down by a identical version of Erik.

"Stark let go of Amaya!" The other one yelled and jumped on him. Erik grabbed her. "Shelby! Shaelyn! Help us!" The girls shouted at the same time and the boys were knocked down by two identical blonde 8 year old's.

"Thanks guys." The one who Erik had grabbed breathed.

"Your welcome Scarlet." Their fun was interrupted as 5 men in ski masks ran in. As their parents ran in two of them shot at them numerous time. Then, when the men were finished shooting at the adoring parents, 4 of them slit Erik, Stark, Shaelyn, and Shelby's throats with knives then it all went black.

I woke up at the cries of Amaya. I blinked open my eyes and saw her chained to a wall while they whipped her. "Stop it!" I screamed and they smirked and moved on to torturing me.

It has been 5 months since we were kidnapped. It is now the night of a full moon. The night that used to be a time of joy, but now was a time of great sadness. We pray. We pray all night long. For this nightmare to be over.

Then just as the moon reached it's highest point two pairs of blood red eyes appeared from the shadows. "What is it you desire?" As they spoke the shadows seemed to grow more and two owl feathers fell from the shadows.

"We want to avenge the death of our parents brothers and sisters." They said in unison.

"Know that if you choose to tread on this path the gates of heaven will forever be beyond your reach."

"Quit this farce and tell us, will you do it!?" Scarlet yelled!

Two identically wide smiles appeared from the darkness. "Tell us...where would you like your contract sign to be?"

They glanced at each other. "Our right hand." They said in unison before she felt claws dig into each of their right hands and a fiery pain go through them.

* * *

**Review?**

**~Goddess of Darkness**


	2. Names, tea, and getting out of lessons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. **

I woke up in a big bed beside my sister. Then it all came crashing down on me. I remembered the whole demon incident. "So your finally awake." A voice said. "Hello demon." She said. "You still have to give me and my brother names." He reminded her. "Fine we'll do that at breakfast." Amaya said.

They made their way down stairs and sat down at the table. "Ok." They said as the twin demon's came up to them. "Your name will be Damien." Scarlet said pointing to the one who had woke them up. "And you can be Michael." Amaya said pointing to the one who had made the breakfast. They both bowed. "Yes young mistresses." They said in unison.

After breakfast the twins walked upstairs and over to their closet. They put on identical pairs of skinny jeans, a black shirt, black boots, an put their black hair with red streaks up. They walked down stairs and out the door and got into a multicolored carriage.

They walked down a alley way. They heard a loud cackle from farther down. They ran down the alley way turning at many corners, Michael and Damien close behind them. A soft sound of music eliminated from the girls pockets as they picked up their phones it turned out to be a anonymous tip about the case they were working on.

They walked up to a store that had big letters that spelled 'Undertaker' on it. They walked in their butlers following them. A tall man with long white hair and long black nails and dressed in a dark gray cloak came out of a coffin. "My My, If it isn't Scarlet and Amaya." He said in a creepy tone.

They rolled their eyes. "Where is she?" They asked in unison. He lead them over to a open coffin. "How did she die?" They asked him. "She was stabbed 10 times in the chest and 5 times in her throat." He said. "Hm...interesting." Scarlet said and turned around walking out into the streets of london her sister right behind her.

"We'll investigate this more in-depth tomorrow, shall we?" Scarlet said as they rode in the carriage.

"Alright. Anything to get out of History lessons with those _demons_." Amaya said with a smile.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**~Goddess of Darkness.**


	3. The Order

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji **

**(Alice's POV) **

Alice blinked open her eyes as sun streamed through the window onto her face. She slowly sat up and turned her head to glare at the butler. "Now, now My Lady, let's not pout." Michael said as he came over to her, knelt down on one knee in front of her, and brought a finger to her lips.

She glared at him before slapping his hand away, causing him to laugh at her. "My apologies, My Lady." He said as he stood up, placed a hand over his heart and bowed before he turned around and walked over to her closet.

Alice giggled cutely as she heard her sister, Scarlet, start to squirm and hide her face in the pillow. "Come on, Scar, you gotta get up." Alice said with a giggle causing Scarlet to roll over and glare at her.

"Do I have to?" She groaned.

"Unless you want the demon to laugh at you then yeah."

Scarlet groaned before she stood up and stretched.

"Today's tea is a nice even ceylin tea accompanied by Prawn curry, with French Toast and Ginger for breakfast." Damien said as he came in and took something from Michael.

Michael walked around the bed and dressed Amaya in a nice frilly pink dress with a red overcoat and a white ribbon around her mid section. He then proceeded to pull a locket around her neck that looked like it was half of an heart on it and the word 'Tomp' on it, and pulled her hair back into a pony tail with a dark red ribbon that matched the color of her overcoat.

While Michael was getting Amaya ready for the day Damien had walked over to Scarlet and started to get _her _ready for the day. When he was done she wore a nice long flowing navy blue frilly dress with a brown ribbon tied around her mid section, and a locket, much like Amaya's except her locket had the word 'Kins' on it.

Damien then walked over to a draw and took out two pairs of black leather gloves and handed one pair to Amaya and the other pair to Scarlet who then put them on, sucessfully covering their contract signs.

"What is our schedule for today?" Scarlet asked Michael as she ate breakfast with her sister and read the paper that was beside her.

"You have violin lessons today with Mrs. Tompson, then a History lesson with us." Michael told her as he poured some tea into her tea cup.

"Cancel all that." Scarlet ordered him.

"My lady?" Damien asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"There's been another murder?" Amaya asked earning a nod from her sister.

"'**The police still don't have a suspect but there were several reports of their eyes being gouged out of their head and multiple stab wounds to the abdomen and chest.'** It appears that the last victim was stabbed through the throat multiple times." Scarlet red aloud to them.

"Looks like we're going to London. Damien. Prepare the carriage." Amaya ordered.

"Yes, My Lady." Damien said as he placed one hand over his heart and bowed.

"So where are we going first?" Amaya asked.

"The first crime scene, I think. We should see what evidence is left-" She broke off as a scream cut through the air.

"Stop the carriage!" She yelled at Damien.

She ran out with Amaya following her. They turned several corners until they came across a man who had a woman in her late 20's pinned to wall and was in the process of gouging out one of her eyes.

"Michael!"  
"Damien!" Scarlet and Amaya said in unison.

"Stop him." Scarlet ordered only to look up when she heard a laugh-no, cackle from the rooftop above them. "What now?" She muttered and gasped as she felt Michael pull her back. She looked sideways to see that Damien had done the same thing with Amaya.

Where Amaya had been standing, in her place was now the tip of a...chainsaw. _'What?' _Scarlet thought as she followed the chainsaw until her eyes rested on the spot where she had been standing mere moments before. Now stood there was a tall man with long flowing red hair. She gasped as she saw how sharp the chainsaw was. The chainsaw had gone right through the solid cement alley floor.

Her gasp got the man's attention as he slowly turned his head towards her and stood up straight, leaning against the chainsaw.

She blinked as she took in his whole appearance. He wore a pair of black pants that looked rather skinny, a white long-sleeved-button-up shirt, a grey buttoned up vest with some black bits along the top, a red and white ribbon that was tied lazily around his neck, a pair of black gloves, and a red coat that was slid down onto his elbows and swept down to behind his knees. The shade of red on his coat matched the shade of red that his hair was. His chain saw was red around the handle with a silver blade and some black and white marking along the handle.

He grinned at her causing her to suppress a shiver. She had to admit, he was quite attractive (and of course we all know that Grell is VERY attractive. XD).

She blinked and glanced over at Damien who leaned down so that his head was level with hers. "What is he?" She whispered in his ear, not taking her eyes off of the man's yellow-green mixed eyes, not trusting the man not to try and kill her and Amaya again if she took her eyes off of him.

"I haven't come across his kind in over a century. A being who stays neutral between God and Humans. A Grim Reaper." Damien told her.

"Grim reaper?" Scarlet echoed in a whisper.

"Shinigami." Amaya whispered, remembering the books she had read in their library.

"It's been too long since I last saw a butler like _you_~!" The shinigami said with a grin, his sharp teeth clearly visible. Scarlet narrowed her eyes at him as he giggled out,

"I haven't seen any of your kind since that little brat took my Sebas-chan away." He complained.

"Okay well, so sorry, but look at the time, we have a prior appointment." Scarlet said. "Amaya, come on." She said about to walk around the man when she was pulled back by Damien.

"Bloody Hell! What the-" She was cut off as Damien paced a finger on her lips. Her eyes were fixed on where she had been standing before and she could once again see the edge of the chainsaw.

She cleared her throat and slapped the butlers hand away before she straightened up. "I apologise for my manors good sir. My name is Lady Scarlet Isabel Tompkins." Scarlet said with a fake smile as she forced herself to curtsy to him before she stood up straight once again and gestured to her sister. "This is my sister. Lady Amaya Grace Tompkins." She announced causing Amaya to curtsy to him.

"Oh. And these are Damien, and Michael...Smith." Scarlet added gesturing to the demons.

"Our Butlers." They said in unison. "And you are?" They asked with a smile.

"Uh..." Grell looked at her, apparently dumbfounded causing Scarlet to roll her eyes.

"When you are born, you are giving a name by your mother, father or whoever is raising you." Scarlet explained slowly.

"Even though you are indeed a Grim Reaper does not, however, mean that you have no name." Amaya said as she came up to stand beside her sister.

"So allow me to ask again." Scarlet said.

"What is your name, good sir?" They asked in unison causing hi to glare at them.

"I do believe he goes by Grell Sutcliffe. Stalker of William T. Spears and Sebastian Michaelis, as well as, Grim Reaper, needless to say." Damien interjected.

"Ah." Scarlet says as she and Amaya started to talk just loud enough for Grell to hear.

"That explains that whole 'Sebas-chan!' Speech of his." Scarlet grinned.

"Yes. And I would imagine he stalks that 'William T. Spears' even more now that Sebastian Michaelis is out of the picture." Amaya mused.

"Anyway." Scarlet turned back to the grim reaper with one hand on her hip. "Please, if you wouldn't mind moving aside, we have a crime to solve. Assuming he's still there after this whole ordeal." Scarlet muttered the last part under her breath.

"The victim you are so intent on. **Aliceson Omirou. To die August 15th 1894." **Grell said as he took out a red book and flipped through a few pages.

"Well I apologize for the inconvenience but we need that guy." Scarlet said before taking a step forward a lifting her right hand. She grinned before slowly taking the glove off of her right hand to reveal the contract sign in a deep navy blue color clear on the back of her hand. "Damien, this is an order." Damien grinned as he turned to look at her. "Eliminate him." She snapped.

Damien's grin grew wider as his eyes turned into purple demonic slits before he placed one hand over his heart ad bowed. "Yes, my lady."

Grell grinned. "I am a deathly efficient butler~" He said with a giggle.

"We'll see about that." Scarlet said with a grin.

* * *

**Okay here is a much longer chapter. Hope you guys liked it.**

**Review?**

**~Goddess of Darkness.**


	4. Important Author's Note PLEASE READ

**Okay guys, brace yourselves. This will probably have a lot of mistakes because I am using my mums mac and I am not use to this damned keyboard at fucking all!**

**Okay so basically long story short my cats got at my computer lead and chewed right through my computer lead. So I definitely will not be able to use my computer for a good couple of months until I can get a new one. **

**As such I think it goes without saying that I will definitely not be updating for a while. **

**Trust me guys, I want nothing more than to update, but I can't. My Mum's keyboard is too difficult to use, I keep typing 'equals.' instead of 'backspace.'. And 'caps lock' instead of 'A'. This keyboard is so much smaller and way differenter than my PC computers keyboard.**

**When I do come back from this hiatus, don't worry, I will make it up to you guys~**

**Again, I am really sorry about this.**

**I will see you guys in a couple of months,**

**Maybe longer.**

**Don't know when I'll be getting my new lead.**

**I hope you guys will still be reviewing and reading my shit when I come back.**

**:o)**

**hONK HONK, GUYS,**

**Bye.**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


End file.
